Dean, Sam et Ronald McDonald
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Dean découvre la nouvelle phobie de son petit frère.


_**Un gentil petit OS qui se déroule dans l'enfance des frères.**_

**_Disclaimer: aucun personnage de Supernatural ne m'appartient._**

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

**Dean, Sam et Ronald McDonald**

_Février 1987_

Ce sont les pleurs de Sam qui tirèrent Dean de son magazine.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la petite chambre de motel que leur père avait payé la veille pour trois jours avait été silencieuse, uniquement perturbée par les rires gras du présentateur de l'émission pour enfants qui s'agitait dans la télé. Papa était parti tôt le matin, juste après que Dean se réveille. Il serait sans doute absent pour la journée, Dean le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin que son père le lui dise.

Le plus vieux des garçons avait d'ailleurs déjà établi l'emploi du temps de la journée. C'était les vacances et ils avaient tout le temps libre. Dean avait prévu pour cet après-midi de se rendre à la supérette du coin pour refaire le plein de magazines et de friandises, et puis de laisser Sam jouer un peu au parc avec d'autres gosses de son âge. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent. Ca ferait plaisir à Sam.

Sam, ce petit gamin de seulement trois ans et demi était à l'entière charge de Dean depuis qu'il avait six mois. C'est donc Dean qui de haut de ses huit ans qui le réveilla en douceur une heure après lui, lui donna son bain et l'aida à s'habiller, parce que Sam commençait à mettre ses vêtements tout seul, mais il avait tendance à s'emmêler les bras et la tête en enfilant son tee-shirt.

Dean avait ensuite préparé un bol de Lucky Charms et un verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait posé sur la table et allumé la télévision. Sam, attablé à son petit-déjeuner, n'avalait jamais rien s'il n'avait pas son programme de dessins animés sous les yeux. Dean s'était alors installé sur son lit et avait lu une BD.

Les pleurs de Sam étonnèrent donc Dean qui releva la tête vers son petit frère. Sam n'avait pas fini son bol de Lucky Charms. Il fixait le petit écran devant lui en pleurant bruyamment. Dean leva les yeux vers la télé. Le présentateur avait cédé la place à un guignol déguisé en Ronald McDonald. Le clown de McDonald faisait des blagues vaseuses et affichait un sourire idiot sur son visage trop maquillé. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Sam se mettait dans un tel état. Etait-ce vraiment le clown derrière l'écran sale du téléviseur qui le faisait pleurer ?

Il abandonna sa BD sur son lit et s'approcha de son frère. Aussitôt qu'il fut à sa portée, Sam se jeta sur Dean, entoura sa taille de ses petits bras et enfonça son visage dans le tee-shirt de son grand frère. Dean posa ses mains dans le dos de Sam et le frotta doucement dans un geste rassurant.

-Hey, Hey, Sammy, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sam écarta son visage du ventre de Dean et leva ses yeux gonflés de larmes vers lui.

-C'est le clown ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'écran télévisé ou Ronald se prenait une tarte à la crème en pleine poire. Il est méchant ! Il me fait peur !

Dean haussa les sourcils. Sam n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de quelque chose en particulier. Un peu du noir quand il était vraiment tout petit, mais tant qu'il entendait la respiration régulière de Dean juste à côté de lui, il n'avait plus besoin d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de leur père. Alors qu'il ait peur d'un innocent clown qui voulait juste faire rire les petits enfants…

Il caressa les longs cheveux bruns de Sam qui le fixait avec ses yeux de chien battu et sa morve qui coulait de son nez.

-Pourquoi tu as peur des clowns ? demanda finalement Dean. Ils sont gentils, les clowns. Ce sont tes amis…

Sam secoua farouchement la tête.

-Ils ne sont pas mes amis ! rétorqua-t-il. Lui, là ! – il désigna Ronald – il est moche ! Son visage est tout blanc, sa bouche est toute rouge et il a des yeux moches !

Dean se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire. Sam ayant peur des clowns ! Alors que le gamin pouvait regarder un film d'horreur et dormir comme un bienheureux la nuit, il était terrorisé par le « regard de mort » de Ronald le clown… Il tenta de raisonner son frère.

-C'est juste du maquillage, Sammy. C'est pour rire.

-Et bien moi, ça ne me fait pas rire ! décréta Sam en croisant les bras.

Dans la télé, Ronald éclata de rire. Sam eut un frisson et s'accrocha à son aîné en jetant un regard angoissé à l'écran. Voyant que Sam allait se remettre à pleurer, Dean attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne. _« Vous êtes avec nous en direct sur ShoppingDarling… » _Sam se détendit immédiatement, mais ne lâcha pas Dean.

Le plus vieux s'accroupit devant Sam et essuya ses larmes.

-Voilà, Sammy, le méchant Ronald est parti, murmura-t-il. Tu arrête de pleurer, maintenant ?

Sam examina un instant la femme à l'écran qui présentait une brosse à cheveux qui coutait les yeux de la tête, puis hocha la tête. Il laissa Dean le réinstaller sur sa chaise devant son bol de Lucky Charms, puis leva la tête vers Dean.

-Et si le clown, il sort de l'écran ?

* * *

John rentra après vingt-trois heures, ce soir. Il avait bu seulement deux verres au bar du coin avant de rentrer au motel ou il avait laissé ses fils. A travers la fenêtre, il vit une lumière encore allumée. John savait que c'était Dean. Son fils aîné refusait de dormir tant que son père n'était pas rentré. Quelque part, John s'en voulait de ne pas avoir appelé une baby-sitter pour les garçons. Mais d'un, il n'avait pas l'argent pour la payer, et de deux, ce serait inutile parce que Dean refuserait de dormir quand même. Dans la tête de ce petit bonhomme de huit ans, il n'y avait que son père qui pouvait le protéger des monstres. Ce qui était un peu vrai, à moins que la baby-sitter soit une chasseuse.

John essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en déverrouillant la porte et il la poussa doucement. Il croisa aussitôt les yeux verts de Dean, remplis de soulagement. Le petit garçon eut un sourire en l'adresse de son père. Il était installé sur le lit de son petit frère. Sammy s'était endormi, blotti contre lui.

John referma la porte silencieusement, puis son regard s'arrêta devant la fine ligne de sel qui entourait la télé. Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Dean. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-A cause du clown, répondit-il avant de finalement s'abandonner au sommeil.

**Fin**

**

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues._  
**


End file.
